This Mess I Made
by melibruxo
Summary: Justin Bieber loses her..& not wanting it to happen. Danielle moves back to California taking Justin's heart with her. Justin faces total heartbreak. After 4 years of a strong relationship, will they see eachother again, or they both move on?
1. Chapter 1

At first, I thought I was in hell. It was dark, and gloomy, and no sight of light anywhere. My mind raced, wondering what I was doing here. But something bigger came into my mind, where _was _I?

My eyes felt really heavy as if they were closed. But I knew I wasn't playing with my self; I knew my eyes were open.

No matter how hard I tried to find light, nothing would appear.

I felt myself lying down, so I sat up, feeling what was under me. It was soft, and the touch was very familiar. I thought hard, trying to figure out what it was. Then it hit me.

I was on my couch.

I rubbed my eyes, feeling that I was just coming from a deep sleep. As I rubbed my eyes, they felt really wet, like someone sprayed water on them.

As I rubbed the moisture off my eyes, my memory started it click in. I remembered every second of it. And no matter how hard I didn't want to remember, the memory just kept flooding in.

When I stood up, my body suddenly felt weak, and my heart throbbed, as if someone jabbed it with a knife.

But that's basically what had happened to me;

Feeling your heart break, and rip apart from inside you, and all you wanted to do was lock your self away from the world.

The term was used as _emo,_ but I felt much more pain than that.

I managed to find my way to the light switch, and flicked it on. All of a sudden, my eyes automatically closed, not adjusted to the light.

I tried hard to open them, but from all the crying, and just waking up, and now the light, it was just giving me a big headache.

Once my eyes adjusted, I sat back on the couch. I laid my head in my hands, staring at the floor.

The moisture started to fill up in my eyes again, but this time, I just let them hit the floor. Once again, my mind wouldn't stop flooding memories in. You don't know how hard and hurtful it was.

I remembered every second of it, like I was in the scene again.

_The rain pouring down, tears running down my face, watching her walk out of my life. I should have spoken up, and told her how much I needed her, and how much I was deeply sorry. But instead, she turned her head, looking into my eyes. I saw so much sorrow and pain in her eyes; it looked like I was looking into my own eyes. _

_She fully turned to me, her hands gripping tight on her jacket. I knew she was doing the right thing, but it was killing the both of us on the inside. 4 years of love, happiness, and no sign of regret; I just knew we weren't this weak. _

_Her eyes broke the lock, as he looked down at her hands. She reached out her hand, and opened it palm up. There was a object in her hand, and I knew it was something I never thought she would give back. The gold heart locket I gave to her the day I told her I loved her, 4 years ago, was unlocked and sitting in her hand. _

_My eyes drowned in tears. I let them fall down my check, the rain was helping. _

_Right now, I wish she would run into my arms, holding me, like she never wanted to let go, and forget all this shit. _

_Seconds passed by, and she let the locket hit the pavement. My eyes followed the locket, feeling my heart drop with it._

_I looked up to her, seeing her tears fall, ruining her makeup. She dropped her arm back down, and looked up to me. _

_I felt myself walk towards her, like this little wire was attached to us. But she backed away, pulling her hand up in a sign to stop myself. Her lips quivered, attempting to say something. _

"_I know this isn't what I wanted." she started, and I could tell she was starting to cry. "…But I never thought it would be like this.." She looked at me. I found my self about to say something. But instead, a struggling smile pulled on her lips. I knew that was a fake smile, and the only thing that kills me, is that I hurt her this way. _

"_Fate brought us together, and I know it was worth it. But right now, I just think.. Things have changed.." She stated.. That one completely ripped my heart out. _

"_You always said I was the one. You always said that nothing would break us apart. But when I found out about you, and how you abused our love, deep inside I knew you would have done that to me. And now…" She said. "…now I can't stand to look at her the right way. But now, you think you actually have the nerve to save our love, and taking everything back?" _

_I was searching for words to say, knowing that I couldn't fight back and win her back. _

"_Danny…I--," _

"_No, do not call me Danny anymore. I don't need anymore bullshit in my life.." _

"_Danielle, you know I never wanted to hurt, I never wanted to! I love you, and you know it. Don't take everything the wrong way. I know I've let you down, but just understand, I'll keep us together. Seeing you hurt like this, just makes me want to change everything and start over. Believe me, I'll do whatever it takes.." _

_Her eyes gleamed with a shine of tears welding up. The fake smile came back, but this time, with less affection. _

"_I know I'll be able to live without you, but my heart wont let me do that.. I knew you loved me, because I knew our love was one thing I could actually wake up to and be proud of it. But listen to me.." I didn't want to, because I knew where this was going. She took a deep, long breath. " I.. I think it's time we move on, forget about each other. Because tomorrow… I'm leaving." _

_I knew she was leaving me, and not just leaving my heart…_

_She was leaving my life.._

"_Wh-what are you talking about? I'm hoping things will change, and you just think you can forget everything by leaving me behind?" I was furious, but I didn't want to show it, and get her worked up even more. _

_We didn't say anything for a few seconds, but to me, it felt like a lifetime before she spoke. Her soft lips opened to say something. _

"_Don't take it hard. It wasn't a choice I made, it was an order to myself. Letting you go of my heart, is something that will take a lifetime to do. I just want to start over and…" I cut her off. _

"_And what? Leave me and bring my heart with you?" _

_I watched her eyes search for an answer. I knew the exact answer on why she was leaving. I just didn't want to believe it. _

_She walked towards me, grabbing my hands, and holding them in hers. Her eyes raised to look at mine. I wanted to cup her delicate face in my hands, and kiss her soft lips never wanting breath as we kissed. _

"_I love you.. And I hope later in life.. We will see each other.." _

_She dropped my hands, and I let them fall to my sides. More tears slid down my face. _

_Before I knew it, she was already walking away. Her dark brown hair with the orange ends stuck to her back as she walked. _

_I was going to stand my ground, and tell her everything I never did tell her in our relationship. But she turned around slowly, as I stood there watching her. The smile never came back. Her look was very serious, never showing a glimpse or regret._

"_Good-bye…Justin." _

_The rain poured down more, and now, I could see her blue eyes anymore. I knew she was gone now, and never coming back. _

_I stood there wondering how we could just let this fall apart. I knew I what I did was wrong, but never wanted this to happen..just like Danielle said earlier.._

_My legs started working, and I walked over to the locket. It was in a puddle, just waiting to come out. As I looked down in the puddle, I saw my reflection. _

_But the only thing I was looking at, was I mess I just made. _

_

* * *

_

**So yeeaaah.. this is kinda something I just put together when I was listening to **_**The Mess I Made **_**by: Parachute. I actually liked how it turned out, and is the first time I've written something like this :D it's a Justin Bieber one-shot story. With Danielle Knox from my other story **_**Loves Reply**_**. & btw, this does NOT happen in the following chapters to **_**Loves Reply**_**. Here are some songs that helped me through this!!:**

_**Whatever it Takes**_** by: Lifehouse (this one shows A LOT in it!) **

_**Miserable at Best **_**by: Mayday Parade**

_**Not Meant to Be **_**by: Theory of a Deadman**

**_Found Out About you_ by: Emily Osment **

_**Before the Storm **_**by: Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus **

_**Moving Mountains **_**by: Usher**

**Hope you liked it guyss!!! ****J**


	2. Make This a Story?

**KAAAY, so i have an idea. but i dont know if you guys would want it. I REALLLLY want to extend my one-shot **_This Mess I Made_**, instead of leaving it as a one-shot. but pllzzzz tell me guys if i should extend it and if you want more! I'll gladly take suggestions if you want to be in the story. but i need help so plz review or message on which one you want. the first person who comments for the spot will get that role. and plaz explain what he/she looks like; describe physical discription, what the charater is like, behaviors, reactions, personallity etc. Thanksssss :) And please remember, this story will be held 4 years later, when Justin is 20 and Danielle is 19. ahahah Non-bold are where spots are avaliable. **

**Danielles closest friend - Jesse (camillatink)**

**Danielles second friend - Essence (loveeuriimagination)**

**Lover/hater of Danielle - Justin Bieber**

Her guy friends - Ryan Butler; Tyler Smith; Jake Bryans; ( )

Person she works with - ( )

**Guy who likes Danielle - Dylan Walker**

Any Others I cant think of :P - ( )** [review or msg on ideas]**


	3. Letting it Out

**DPOV**

Fuck

My

_Life. _

That's all that ran through my mind right now; after totally breaking two hearts that were so close to being one. I still couldn't get the picture of Justin begging for my forgivness. His eyes were so full of sorrow and ache, I wish I could make it go away. But I knew it was the right thing. He should of thought of what he had done to our relationship. I couldn't believe he wasted 4 years down the drain. But it was four incredible years of my 19 years. We had so many good times together. Not even one bump in the road. Nobody was able to break our bond.

Until that little tramp walked through the door. I wish I could turn time around, and slam that door right in her face. At first, I thought how Justin could even sleep with her when he told me he was _in love _with me. Clearly I believed him, but I was so utterly in love with him, I just had to.

The rumor that went around was that after a Justin Bieber concert, he did a little partying. But I couldn't go to the after party, due to the fact that I had to work. So apparently Justin got extremely drunk and the rest is history. The worst part about it, is that I found out on Facebook, over one of my friends pictures. The picture was very clear… Justin was all over her, and was kissing her…everywhere…

I knew he was drunk, but I couldn't get over that fact that he had let himself do it, sober or not.

So now im lying here on my bed, soaking wet, with my heart ripped out and thrown on the floor. Tears still flooded my face from what had happened. My mind was telling me that I shouldn't love him, but the fact is that, I want to. I can't turn away from him so fast. He was the love of my life; the apple to my eye; the light to my darkness. My _everything._

The thing is, it kills me to think that I've waited so long for someone like him, and I let him slip out of my life.

I had to get my mind off of this whole mess, so I started to pack the rest of my cloths. Everything else was rather in boxes for my apartment in California, or going to the Salvation Army for donations. And most of it was going for donations. I have too much stuff for my new apartment. Even though its going to be bigger than the one I have now, I just had to get rid of the stuff that just sits around.

Once everything I wanted was successfully packed, I decided too take one, long hot shower before the flight that was ahead of me. I rinsed away all the rain drops and the make up that had runned down my face. It was good to feel clean. But I still had the ache in my heart with every beat that my heart pounded.

I folded the cloths that I was going to travel in in a neat pile by my suitcases. I wore a comfy pair of shorts and a baggy shirt that Justin had given me. It still smelt just like him.

I started to hear my cell phone ringing. Stuggling to find it, I won and looked at the caller ID. Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared at the name and the 46 seconds it has been ringing for. My fingers started to shake, telling myself to answer, but I wouldn't have anything to say to him.

After the minute of continues ringing, the voice mail clicked in.

"Danielle?" Justins voice was full of agony, and I could still tell he was broken and was crying his heart out. "Please pick up. I never wanted this to happen. Please! There has to be a way that we can work things out! I can't bare to see you walk out of my life this easily. I know you wont let 4 years of our love stop us now.." I sobbed hard and loud. I was about ready to hit talk and tell him that I have to leave. Justin sobbed a few times, and continued to talk. "…Danielle, are you _that_ afraid of me now? I love you, and that's all I can say. I loved you since you walked into my life. So now all there is to do is wait for you to understand how truly sorry I am. I'll wait for you Danny, if it's the last thing I do. And I want you to know tha--" I screamed at the top of my lungs once the recorder hung up on him. I needed to know what he was going to say. I needed to know. All my tears kept running down my face more and more harder than ever.

* * *

**Heeey! So here you go, i have started my new story!! I know it sucks, but i just needed a starter. I cant wait to start new chapters. i really hope u guys enjoy thisssss! :) Please check the second page if you still want to be in the story!! The ones that are there are not the only spots, i just couldnt come up with any. so please if you'd like sign up!! :) Im also gunna make these chapters alot shorter than my _Loves Reply_'s one. thats why this one is sooo short, ahahaha. Thanks guysss**


	4. Welcome Home

**DPOV**

I have never seen an airport so crowed before! Everybody scurrying around to catch their flight. Luggage wheels screeched on the floors. I was part of all of these people. Sitting in the waiting room, I waited for my flight to arrive. It was 10:34 in the morning, and I never knew so many people caught a flight this early.

My flight was called to be coming in in about 10 minutes. I never had breakfast this morning, I was too in a rush. And I was really excited to see my two best friends; Jesse and Essence. They were the best girls ever!

In 10 minutes exactly, my flight arrived. I got up from my seat with a huge gulp and a nauseous stomach. I needed to see Justin. I missed him.

Finding my seat on the plane, I settled in and placed my tote on my lap. People were still loading on, so I pulled out my phone to check for messages. I had 1 new text message and 3 missed calls. All from Justin…

'_Hey. Danielle, can you please pick up your phone. I need to hear your voice so I know your not avoiding me. I miss you. Have a good, Uhmm, trip?…ha-ha…seeya' _

I could tell that he was trying so hard to be supportive. But he wasn't succeeding.

15 minutes later, the pilot told all of us to buckle in and turn off all electronic devices. I turned off my cell phone, and fell back in my seat. Looking over to my left, a had no one sitting beside me. I smiled in satisfaction. But no matter how hard I tried all I wanted was for Justin to be beside me smiling right back at me. My smile faded, and I looked out the window. I looked over to the roads to find a black range rover driving along. My heart skipped a beat thinking it was Justin.

Once we were in the air, the flight attendant told us we could use our electronics now. So I pulled out my iPod, and placed the headphones in my ears. I set it on shuffle and the first song that played was _She Will Be Loved _by Maroon 5. I got butterflies in my stomach as I thought about the time Justin had played this song for me with his guitar 2 years ago. I closed my eyes shut and leaned my head back on the seat. Humming the song softly, fell into a soft nap.

About an hour and a half later, I was awakened by the vibration of my phone. I slowly opened my eyes, brightened by the suns reflection.

**1 New Text Message:**_**Jesse**_

I smiled as I thought about seeing her and Essence in less than 4 hours.

_Danielle! How r u, hun! Me and Essence are stoked to c u. We got chocolate ice-cream and loads of movies! Remember we'll b here 4 u girl! _

They were always the type of girl friends you could lean to when your feeling down. I always considered them my best best best friends for a long time. Jesse was always the type to buy the chocolate and Kleenex when something like this happened. She was one of my first best friends; we've been friends for the past 10 years. And Essence? God, I love that girl. She's the type to end a sappy day with a bright, happy ending; like a movie. That's why she is the one that brings all the movies over. Whenever I get hurt or in a fight with someone, she's always there, right behind me, ready for anything to happen. Even though when she meets my friends and is shy around them for awhile, once she gets to know them she acts as if they were friends the whole time. I love both of these girls; I don't know what I would do without them.

For the last four hours, I listened to my iPod Touch and text Jesse about the plans tonight. I was about 5 minutes away from landing. And Jesse told me that both of them were there waiting for me. For the last minutes on the plane, I listened to an extremely old song; _Kiss and Tell_, by Justin Bieber. He made this song 4 years ago, and it still made me feel like a 15 year old again.

As soon as the plane landed and was told to unload, I peeled out of my seat, and grabbed my bag. I was one of the first ones out of the plane. Once I got off, my dragged my numb legs over to the airport. Looking through the windows, I found two girls sitting on the floor right up against the windows. They were both talking to each other so they didn't notice me yet. Jesse and Essence both looked up, and once they caught my gaze, at the same time, both of them had wide smiles on their faces. "Danielle!" They both said in unison.

Tears welled in my eyes as I ran towards the opening doors. Once I was in the room, I dropped my bags and ran over to them. We crashed into each other, into a big hug. I never knew how much I missed these girls. We all sobbed as we escaped from the hug, and looked at each other. We gave each other separate hugs that lasted a long time.

"I missed you girls so much! I can't believe I'm back home!" I cried as we walked over to my dropped bags. I grabbed my tote, while Essence and Jesse both grabbed one piece of my massive luggage.

"We can't believe it either! It's been soooo long!" Essence cheered. It really has been a while. I moved to Stratford 5 years ago, and came to visit California at least once every 2 years. So I never really have seen them in a while.

We all drove in Jesse's Convertible with the hood down on this warm, sunny, normal California Thursday. Talking about what we missed out on in each others lives, they found out everything that went between me and Justin; from the really good, to what happened yesterday.

As we unpacked at my new apartment, all my furniture was set up exactly where I wanted it, so it gave us more time for our night together. Jesse and Essence were both sleeping over at my house for the night anyway, so we headed over to the closet food store to grab a shit load of junk food, from chips, to ice cream, even to candy jelly beans.

When everything was set up, we were about to watch _Horton Hears a Who_, just because that used to be our favorite movie when we were younger. When Essence was making the popcorn, and Jesse was getting the movie ready, I was changing into my sweats and the same baggy shirt Justin had given me.

I sprinted down the hallway as fast as I could, to find myself crashing into a box. I tumbled onto the floor, and found myself laughing my ass off. Jesse and Essence doing the same thing.

My ribs hurt so much from laughing hard. I went to sit down on the couch when I felt my phone ringing. Essence turned her head at the sound, and Jesse was already by my side. When I looked at the caller ID, I could feel my knees get wobbly.

"Don't answer that, Dan.." Jesse pleaded. "He only wants to make things worse than they are.."

I looked back at both girls, then back at the name that flashed on the screen. I pushed talk slowly, and raised my hand to press the phone to me ear softly. My voice was getting shaky, at the thought of hearing his beautiful voice.

"_D-Danielle_?" The voice on the other ended was shaky as well..


	5. Only a Call Away

**JPOV**

Walking home was the worst part about getting my heart ripped out…actually…never mind. The ripping was the most painful part. Every beat of my heart felt like it was trying to burst out and explode from inside of me. It hurt so much.

I practically dragged my legs as I walked back to my house. My legs felt numb, and broken; sounds like something else I feel. I had to walk for about 10 minutes before I could collapse on my couch.

Finally making it to my house, I struggled to get the key in the hole. My hands were shaking so much. It was a challenge just to get my key out. Once it was unlocked, and swung the door open and slammed it shut once I was inside. More tears spilled from my cheeks, as I slid down the door. I chocked on my sobs, as more just kept escaping from my mouth. I curled my knees up to my face, as I buried my self away.

For about 10 minutes of crying, my eyes were puffed up and blood-shot red. I stood up straight and flicked on the light in this dark, empty house. I slumped onto the couch, still soaked from the pouring rain. I stared out into space, still trying to figure out what just happened.. It all happened to fast.

All I could think about was the fact that she was done with me; for good. Since she moved back to California, there's no doubt that she'll find someone better than me, who will treat her better. Ever since my career sky rocketed, I acted like a complete douche. Blowing off dates just so I could get an interview done. If it wasn't an interview, it was a photo shoot, if it wasn't a photo shoot it was a performance, if it wasn't a performance it was me just acting stupid, and going to a party. But when I thought about it she really still stayed with me through thick and thin. Maybe it was just me, but she seemed to stay by my side whenever I was wrong, even if I wasn't. we never fought, we could never stand to see each other upset, so we kept it all inside. And I was glad. I used to be scared to lose her over something stupid. But now that I see it, its a lot more than _scared_; its more of a terrified feeling.

Then I got an idea. I lifted my self up slowly and snatched my phone. I text one of my best friends, Hazel. I've had her for a friend for as long as I can remember. And at a time like this, I knew she could help me out, and understand what happened to me.

'_heyy…I need 2 c u 2morrow, plzz?' _

With that, I waited for her reply, but found my self falling asleep.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, my cheeks felt hard and dry. I felt them, and found the trails of dry tears on them. I guess I cried myself to sleep…

Checking my phone fast, I saw that she had replied. '_heey! Sure, anytime specifically? & whut about?'_

All I could reply with was, '_now' _only because I knew I would break down crying about it if I wrote the first word, which would probably be _Danielle._

I tried calling Danielle's cell phone, I just needed to hear her. But she never picked up.

I didn't bother showering, I wouldn't have the energy to drive to Hazel's house. So I just threw on a dry hoodie, and put the hood up on the top of my head. Grabbing my keys on the way out, I peeled out the door. I needed to see her, and explain what's going on. I needed to tell someone instead of keeping it bottled up. Driving up to her house, I tired calling Danielle again, but both times I tried, she still never picked up. I was getting anxious, and was thinking she probably didn't even want to talk to me ever again…

Every time I have to drive to Hazel's house, I always have to pass the airport. It broke my heart just to look at the landed plane, knowing that Danielle was inside of it, only a few meters away of getting her back, but I messed up too much.

I gave up on calling, and decided to text her; it would probably be easier in a way too. Hoping she would get the message, I slide my phone back into my pocket.

Turning a hard left with my Range Rover, I was now down the road of Hazels house. Scanning for the right house, I found Hazel standing at her garage. Once I saw her, I felt fresh tears form in my eyes. Trying to pull myself together, I ran my fingers through my hair. It was greasy and thick.

I pulled into her drive, and once I did, I turned off the engine, and started to run towards her. Her smile turned into a worried look. Tears were already drenched on my face. She started to walk towards me, and I just crashed into her arms. I leaned my head down and sobbed into her shoulder. "Justin?" Her voice was soft and shaky. At the sound of my name, I tightened my grip on her back. She wrapped her arms around my waist and tried to comfort me. I really needed it at the moment.

"Justin, just tell me what's going on? Usually if you were in this condition you'd have Danielle to comfort you…" her voice dropped at the last words. I pulled away from the embrace slowly, and looked into her eyes with my blurry, red eyes. Her whole face dropped as she clued in. Tears of her own filled on the brim of her eyes. "Oh…Justin." she sighed my name, and pulled me into a tight, long hug. She started to rub my back, and rocked us back and forth softly. "I….I've lost her, Haz.." I sobbed hard, wishing the words weren't true.

A few minutes later we walked into her house, and sat at the island in her kitchen. She gave me a glass of water to cool off. As I drank, I told her exactly what went downhill. Through the whole story, she kept wiping away tears from her cheeks and listened really well.

"Wow…I can't believe you guys are through. You guys were perfect for each other." She protested.

I laughed weakly. "Apparently we weren't. She just thinks its better for us. Which clearly I don't get how it could be."

"Justin," her voice was serious, which made me look up at her. ", you know you two were meant for each other. Obviously four years meant something; it was a sign Justin. You two are still in love with each other, and you know it. You can't just doubt that there will be no good day ever with you guys again. I bet in the near future, you two will realize how stupid you guys were, and make up. Even though she moved back, its just telling you that she needs to fix those broken pieces, and figure out everything. She's not over you Justin.."

I stared at her with amazed eyes. I shook my hair, and looked down sadly.

"But, the thing is.." I started still looking down. "..you make it seem so easy to think those ideas. I bet she'll find someone new and forget about me. I bet she wont even care for me once she's there.."

Hazel shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe your giving up so easily. If you truly loved her, wouldn't you want to fix things?"

"I've tried!" I shot up from where I was sitting. Hazel jumped in fright. "I do love her though. But every time I call her, she doesn't pick up. I just keep telling my self I should just give up. It's not like she wants to care about me anyway…after what I did to her…" I winced at the memory. The painful, dreadful memory of sleeping with that tramp.

"Well, now that you're here, try calling her now? Put her on speaker so I can hear!" She said excitedly. I laughed at her excitement. Pulling out my phone, I could feel my heart on my sleeve.

Hearing the continues ringing, my heart skipped a beat when my phone said _**Call Received**_. I couldn't think at the moment, I didn't know what to say. And neither did Danielle. She never answered.

I huskily said her name, but hesitated. I heard a hard gulp on the other end, and finally heard her sweet voice.

"Yeah," She swallowed. "It's me"

A smile slowly crawled on my face as I looked up at Hazel who had a huge smile on her face; relieved as well. "H-how are you?"

She paused for a little, then continued. "Umm, I've been better." She inhaled talking, sounding like she was in pain. "Just getting together with some friends that's all." The thought hit me like a bag of potatoes. No doubt she's with her guy friends, who are flirting with her now that she's free… "How have you been feeling?" I like how she says feeling instead of doing, because she knows I took it the hardest.

"I've umm…" I struggled for words to say. "…I've been better." I softly laughed, while I ran my hand through my hair. I heard her sweet laugh on the other end, and I honestly melted a little. "It's great to know that your not avoiding me Dan-..ielle." I stuttered at saying her nickname. I wasn't for sure if she wanted me to call her that anymore.

"I never wanted to avoid you. The plane wouldn't let me send text messages. No signal." she answered. I sighed softly in relief.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. I was kind of worried."

"No need to Justin, I needed someone to talk to anyway." in the background of her phone, I heard someone yell '_HEY_' and a laugh. "Sorry, ha-ha, that was Jesse."

"Well, if you still ever need me Dan, I'm only a call away." I blushed as I gave the advice; while Hazel held her cheeks and mouthed 'awww'. I rolled my eyes, and took my phone off of speaker, so we were now in a private conversation.

"That's really sweet Justin. I'll remember that." I could hear that she did the same thing as me; put her phone off of speaker, and had a huge smile on her face.

"Great! So, I guess I'll talk to you…later?" I sounded so scared to ask her.

"I guess I will. See ya." My smile got bigger as tears started in my eyes.

"Great, talk you later then.."

"And Justin?.." She cut in. "Yeah Dan?"

"..I miss you."

A tear fell down my face. She isn't over me.

"I-I miss you too, Danielle. See ya." With that she hung up.

I never felt so alive in the last 24 hours.


	6. New Hearts and New Starts?

**DPOV**

The night before was a blast! All night, Jesse, Essence and I watched movies and ate like 10 men. We had some many laughs, and many tears…No matter what movies we would watch, it always reminded me of Justin. Even the smallest things; like when the characters would hold hands, or even go walking in the park. All those things in the movie ended up being things that Justin and I would do. It broke me apart to know how far away I am from him…

"Danielle, don't you think that if you were in Stratford right now, none of this sadness would affect you?" asked Jesse as she tidied up the living room couch.

"That's the problem there Jess. If I _was _in Stratford, I'd be scared to step out of my own house…" I said while I crossed my legs on the floor.

"That's just a sign that you're not even close to being over him, Danny. If you were here and not crying all not, of course you still love him." said Essence as she walked in with a broom. She started to sweep the popcorn-filled floor.

"Well…Obviously I can't say that I'm over him. He was my first love…" My heart started to sink at the sound of my words. They were right…I wasn't over him. I loved him. I loved him more than words could say. He was my everything; my soul when I lost mine, my light in the darkness, my wings when I'm not strong enough to fly. He was everything I ever asked for, and I didn't even let him have a second chance.

My mind started to swing, and so did my eyesight. My breaths got heavier and heavier by the second. Jesse and Essence started to blur out, and were standing around me. I pushed them out of my way, as tears flooded down my cheeks. Making my way over to the door, I sobbed loud. My knees started to tremble when I was sprinting down the two flights of stairs. Once I made it out doors, I let out a long, loud wail. I ripped grass out to get all this frustration out.

I was such a stupid and ignorant person to let him slip out of m life that easily. Right now, I knew I could be at my house in Stratford, relaxing, and figuring everything out, and maybe even being able to see Justin's face every once in a while. But no. Instead I'm stuck in a place where I've hardly had any great memories, and where I'm miserable. But, when I think about it, I could be in Africa, and still feel broken and miserable.

My heart was speeding up and slowing down as more tears slipped. Jesse and Essence gave me my space and never came down; they knew I needed the space. I just let more tears fall down my cheeks and more sobs burst out. Leaning down, I laid against my knees, and let my hair fall in front of my face.

The pound in my heart got harder and harder; more painful by the second. I just wish I was in Justin's arms, when I was strong and unbreakable. But know I'm broken up, and torn into pieces.

I was startled by the sudden sound of a door closing. I gasped, and hide my face. A little surprised, I raised my blue eyes, to be looking into another pair. For a minute, my mind played with me. I honestly thought that was Justin, being my knight in shining amour and coming for his damsel in distress. But it seemed to be the wrong person.

His bright blue eyes looked deep into mine, and blinked. "A-…are you alright, miss?" my lips quivered trying to find the right words to spit out.

_Does it look like I am douche bag?_

"…Yes." I hissed.

"Oh," he responded innocently. Shaking his hair, with a laugh. "Well, it really doesn't look like it from my point of view."

_Well, glad to know you have 20/20 vision…_

I grimaced in pain, as more tears spilled. "Thank you captain obvious. Now, do you mind..?" I placed my head back in between my knees, hoping to fuck he would leave. But my wish wasn't granted. To my dismay, he was still beside me, crotched down.

"I don't, and my name's Jeydon." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I could speak; I was so frustrated. Clearly he was the type of douche bag material I do NOT want in my life at the moment. I lifted my head, to be looking back into his blue eyes again which were full of such joy and pleasure. I hope he could see that mine have hatred and anger boiling inside them.

All I could do was stand up from my spot swiftly, leaving _Jeydon_ on the ground. I spun around, and bolted to the door way. I could hear him say 'Hey?" in confusion in the distance. I couldn't give a fuck for meeting a guy right now. Only one guy belongs in my heart right now. And Jeydon wasn't getting in.

Once I made it to my apartment, I grabbed the door knob. But in my disbelief, it was locked. I pulled and pushed it open, just like in those horror movies; begging for your life to come in, before the bad guy got to you.

I sobbed loud, crying for Jesse and Essence to open the door. But they never came.

I gave up, and slid down the door with my back, as hot tears spilled down my face and hit the floor.

"Danny?" Jesse said against the other side of the door. I sobbed a litte more, for them to realize it was me. "Are you okay?" Essence asked in worry.

"I-I-I…" I stuttered on my own words. "I-I…n-need him h-here." I chocked out.

Jesse and Essence slid through the crack in the door, leaving me in my spot. They both sat on the cold floor with me, and tears started in the brim of their eyes. "Here.." Essence held out my cell phone, to show that it was calling someone.

_Justin…_

**JPOV**

Strumming the strings on my new tuned out guitar, I played three chords over and over again. It was the only song that could relate to my feelings right now. And surprisingly enough, it was one of my own songs. _Down To Earth. _I never realized how specific these lyrics are. It explained every crack and rip in my heart.

"I never thought that it'd be easy,

'Cause we both so distant now,

And the walls are closing in on us,

And we're wondering how?

No one has a solid answer,

But just walking in the dark.

And you can see the look on my face, it just

Tears my apart…"

I stopped singing, to sallow down a hard lump forming in my throat. It hurt so much just to get down.

I looked down at my guitar trying to find the right tab for the next part. After a half an hour of fibbing with the lyrics, I finally fixed them to fit this moment. My voice has turned deeper over the years, so my voice didn't really fit this song. But I thought the was great.

"Told me you were always somewhere,

And now Danny you live out of town,

So tell me how could I ever be normal somehow?

You tell me 'this is for the best.'

So tell me why am I in tears?

So far away, and I just need you here."

I couldn't take it anymore; I stopped playing and threw my guitar across the room. Hiding my face in my palms, with my elbows resting on my black skinnies, I tried hard not to let the tears come to me. Everybody is telling me that tears only lead to more tears, and more pain.

All of a sudden, before my tears escaped, my cell phone started to vibrate. I grabbed it swiftly to find the voice I wanted to hear today.

"Danielle?" I said a little too excited. Then I started to hear a heartbreaking sob on the other end. My heart dropped at the sound of pain Danielle was going through.

"_J-Justin_…?" she croaked softly through sobs.

"Shhhh," I wanted to try and calm her down. "I'm here, Dan. What do you need, babe?"

There was a short but long pause. I heard another soft sob and Danielle continued. I thought my heart literally broke at what she had said to me; like I'm a stupid jerk to her.

"_I need…I need y-you Justin...here…with-…with me."_

* * *

**heeeeeeeeey! im SOOO sorry i havent uploaded any lately! i just came home from cheerleading nationals in toronto monday! ive been bussssy lately; i got a date tomorrow with mah boooyfriend, were going to see the last song. XD imma cryyy, even though i've seen it before :P hope you like this chapter! ive had major writers block!**


	7. Pain and Passports

**JPOV**

"Please, Danny…please don't do this to me." I begged with sadness taking over my shaky voice.

Her sad sobs filled my head again, as she attempted to say something back. I couldn't believe how much pain I've caused her. She sounds worse now then she did when she broke up with me…and she was in a bad stage then…

"J-Justin. I have to. I-I can't go on, knowing that your hundreds of m-miles away from me…" She said between sobs. "I just need you now. I didn't know I couldn't live without you, Justin. And I know I've never told you everything, I just held it in." I could hear the tears fall from her delicate face.

"Look Danielle. You know I can't come down all the way down to California after you left me to go there. And I know I miss you too. But if you wouldn't have left you could be here…with me." tears started in my eyes, and I didn't even fight to let them out.

"I messed up…badly. Please, though. I..I wish I could erase everything, and go back to the way we used to be.."

"But, Dan…maybe it's just for the best that we just find other people in our lives. You need to find a man who will treat you way better than I had. Someone who doesn't blow off dates to go to an interview, or a day full of press. You don't deserve to be called the things they do in all of those magazines…" Tears flooded down my face, like a waterfall. "Just think of this as a chance to start over; to forget all of this mess…" she had cut me off in mid sentence.

"Listen to yourself Justin! It's like you don't even want to know me. Like everything we had put into our relationship was a bunch of bullshit! But that's what your giving me. I don't even know who you are anymore…"

My hand turned into a hard fist; my heart pounded against my chest; my whole world was breaking down into tiny little pieces…

"I'm still the same person you know." I said weakly. "I just want what's best for the both of us…and I thought that's what you wanted to. Because that's exactly what you told me when you left me. So I don't know why it's such a big deal, Danielle."

A long pause filled the atmosphere. I could hear the breaths of the other people who were with her, and the soft sniff of Danielle's nose.

"Maybe your right Justin. Maybe, we really aren't meant for each other, because clearly, you wont fight for our love."

"Yeah," I shot back at her. "Maybe your right I guess."

Another pause took over our conversation. But this time, it felt more bitter and hurtful.

"Well, good-bye then." She said, and with that, she had hung up on me.

I threw my cell phone across my bed room. Overly angry about this whole situation; how stupid I could be! How utterly, ridiculously I let her slip out of my life so easily. I couldn't take the pain any more. Tears fell like it was in the middle of an April shower. Sweeping off of my bed, I walked around the room with my hands behind my head; heavy with confusion. My anger boiled up, and I swung a fist at my wall, leaving a massive hole. I shook my hand inside the hole, wishing everything would just fuck off.

Slipping my hand out of the hole, I observed the damage; both the wall and my hand. The hole was deep, and so it should have been. But my hand was leaking with blood madly, mostly my knuckles.

Nothing right now bothered me, not even the hole, or my hand; only the massive hole in my bleeding heart.

* * *

I shot up from my bed, realizing that I had fallen asleep. Looking around, I wondered if it was all the dream…the call, the talk with Danielle, my hand, the hole. But no. when I looked around, I saw the crumbled pieces of my wall laying on the ground, and rose my head to find the damaged wall.

I lowered my head, ashamed of my attitude.

My home phone started to ring, and it was the last thing I wanted to hear. It was 4 in the morning, for fuck sakes.

I got up slowly to try to find it. It took 5 rings for me to find it, and once I did, I wish I had never clicked the Talk button.

"Hello?" I said weakly, and tiredly.

"Justin!" Two unfamiliar female voices said at the same time.

"Umm, who is this?"

"She needs you here Justin! You have to help her!" said one of the two alerted.

"Who, Danielle? Why? What happened?" I said a little worried. I wondered if it was just that she had a break down and wont stop. But it was much worse than I had thought.

"She's in depression! Rather that, or she's hit the delirious mode. She needs you to know she'll be okay! All night she's been crying, and repeating 'Justin' and 'My heart is going to stop' over and over again! Danielle's been in the bathroom for 15 minutes, and all we've heard so far was her opening a cabinet, fall to floor, and wince or scream! And we think she's cutting herself! Justin, you **have **to come here…**NOW**!" said the other girl.

I couldn't believe this. She's giving herself physical pain just because my presence isn't near her. I stuttered on my words.

"I'll be there." I said huskily and determined.

After that, I hung up, searched for my passport and dialed the airport.

"Hello and good morning! Stratford Airport, how may I help you?" said a young lady, but I didn't have time for her speech.

"When's the next flight to California?"

* * *

**im SOOOOOOOO sorry that this chapter is so short! i just need a starter XDDD plzzz review! I need to know if you guys like it!**


	8. Crushes and Crashes

**JPOV**

"E-excuse me?" I heart dropped a 10000 miles deep. I wish these were one of those moments where you can put your hand through the phone and slap the person on the other end.

"I'm sorry sir. But all of the California flights are cancelled due to the problems with the jets. But I'm sure the next flight is in 3-5 weeks sir."

_I can't do 3-5 weeks! I need one now, for fuck sakes! My girlfriends life is in stake, and she's miserable, all because of me! So, __**please**__ don't tell me there's no flights right now, _Was what I was so close and tempted to say. But all the came out of my mumbling mouth was, "Thanks..." With that, I hung up.

Anger raged through me, and I only knew one thing that could clear my mind at a time like this. Playing my guitar.

I picked up my guitar and threw the strap around my shoulder. Walking to my door, I stepped out into the dark night sky. I walked over to a spot in the grass me and Danielle always used to sit. Placing myself down, I swung my guitar over my shoulder and placed my fingers on the strings. Not knowing what song to play, I slipped my fingers up and down the strings.

Then I finally got an idea for a song. I ran inside to find my _Song Book. _It's full of songs that I've written in my life time, but never really thought about recording. Grabbing it and a pencil, I peeled back down my stairs and out the door.

I didn't really care who could hear me right now, knowing that it was 4:30 in the morning.

Letting the strumming of chords fill my ears I slid my eyes shut and let the music lead me to a better place. Humming a tune with it to find a good lyric base, I scribbled down some tabs. Continuing with my song, more ideas filled my ears, and I could find myself seeing a better world right now; better than the hell I'm present with.

Lyrics slipped through my mind as I finished up the last of the tabs. But the first line that I thought of was,

_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away.._

Jesus…both of us are a mess right now. So the only thing I guess I could do was talk this over with Danielle.

Walking slowly back into the house with my slung guitar and book, I counted every step that I took, and every beat that skipped in my heart.

It took me about a good 25 minutes before I called Danielle. And in California, I'm guessing it was around 7:45am, it's not like I was disturbing anyone…right? _Just a friendly call, saying how I can't come up to see you. Out of all the times I never came to you in your time of need when I could easily get out of what I was doing just to see you, NOW has to be the time I can't get out of something to see you when your slowly dieing…just like me. _

Dialing her number, slowly, shaky, I hit every button every 5 five seconds. Once I put the receiver to my ear, and heard the ringing, I knew I regretted calling her in the first place.

Every ring felt like an decade; every pause felt like an eternity. It cracked my heart more and more..

Then, I heard no ring. Now, I heard the soft breaths of Danielle.

"Hi.." she said as weakly as possible. I stiffened.

"Hey there…Dan." my voice was a cross between cheerful and devastated. "I need to talk to you."

There was a pause, then "Uhmm, sure. I guess so. About what?" she hesitated a bit.

"Well," I never really thought about how I was going to tell her, so I just let it out. "Your friends were telling me about you…aaaand how you were hurting your self; mentally…and physically. Danielle, please tell me you aren't hurting yourself because of me. You don't know how much it hurts me more to know your doing this. Sure I never told you everything to you in our relationship. But now I regret it."

Danielle cut me off. "Justin, what are you saying? Did you just call up to make me feel more miserable? Really Justin. If this is all you have to say, then I don't even want to bother."

It was my turn to cut her off. "No! I would never want you to feel that way. But the reason I wanted to call was because…" I huffed, not knowing what to say. "I…I was planning on flying up to California tonight…but all the flights are canceled. And I just wanted you to know, that I actually tried to…"

"No Justin. See…that's the point. Your saying you _actually_ tried. I guess you remember all the times you ditched me; all the times you skipped dates so you could go to an 'interview'; all the times you _lied_ to me." Shit….she was pissed.

"You know I tried to get out of those situations. You actually think I would miss doing something with my baby."

"YES, I actually do. Well, now I do. When the time came, I knew your career was more important than me. So I figured it was for the best.."

"My career was **not** more important than you! You were the best thing that ever happened to me! Above all the platinum's and the awards, you were the one that inspired me to write! And look where I am now."

There was a long silent pause.

"I do know where you are now. Your trying to suck up to the girl I thought you loved."

"But I do love you. I love you more than anything. What I don't understand is that your saying this when you're the one who left; you're the one who tore us apart and walked away.."

"Because, I knew it was for the best.."

I was confused. _Very_ confused…she sighed on the other side, waiting for a reply.

"So, why are you telling me this then Dan?" I asked weakly and quietly.

"Because. I want you back. I still love you…" my heart raced at her words.

"I love you too Dan, but please promise me you wont hurt yourself?"

I heard her smile on the other line. "I promise on my life." I smiled along.

"Thanks Danny."

We said our goodbyes and hung up happily.

I was full of energy and needed something thing to calm me down. So I decided to put on a pair of track pants and a tight white t-shirt. Tying up my laces to my running shoes, I jogged out the door with my headphones in my ears. A smile formed on my face as I saw the faint sunrise that reminded me of the glow I saw when I looked at Danielle. Stretching quickly, I started to jog down my stairway to the open road.

Playing Find your Love by my old bro Drake, I started to make my way to the road. A car came to my surprised so I couldn't run on the road. Making a decision I went towards the sidewalk instead. Jogging to the beat of the song, it made me even more happier than I actually was.

All of a sudden, I hard, bony object collided with me. I closed my eyes in shock and slid on the pavement.

Opening my eyes at the sight, a girl was sitting on the ground doing the same thing I was; in pain from the collision.

Actually, she was really beautiful. She had bleach blonde hair that was tied into a loose high ponytail. Her full bangs flung to one side gracefully on her face. And her bright blue eyes flickered as she blinked in shock.

I got up from my seat, and reached out a hand for her. "Your…." She started.

"Uhmm, yeah, I'm sorry about that. I should have watched where I was going."

"No," she started as a smile crept on her face. "Your Justin Bieber."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUN! a new girl! sorry for the long wait guys, ive had MAJOR writers block lately witrh this story. and plus i wount be able to update any of my stories for another week; because i have to study hard core tomrrow, i have an exam monday, tuesday, wednesday and friday. so imma be reallllll busy studying. hope you understand, and please leave reviews! i love reading them**


	9. My New Angel?

_Heey guys! If you want to know what Megan looks like, please go to my page and look under the girl characters; it may help with her apperence XD and im SOOOOOO sorry for the late update! I got home from New Hampshire from the Nascar race, and I totally forgot to update that I wasn't going to post any chapters for any of my stories soon. Sorrrrrry! I hope this chapter is good enough for the wait..probably not though,.ahaha. enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

JPOV

I searched for the words to say. I didn't know if I was supposed to run from her or introduce myself, but she probably knew everything about me..

She took my hand as I helped her up, locking her eyes into mine. She never looked away as I helped her up; she didn't even blink. Smiling a bit, I slid my hand away from hers, as she giggled foolishly.

"It's okay, I should have been watching where _I _was going, Justin." she smiled sweetly and rubbed her arm that she had fallen on. Being the guy that I was, I had the chance to check her out as she fixed her ponytail. She had a small body, with the perfect beach tan, and had the right amount of curves. Her lips were full of lipgloss and had amazing make up on that just made her eyes pop. Realizing what I was doing, my eyes widen as I shook my head slightly. I couldn't do this when I knew I was still inlove with Danielle…But maybe this is a sign that I have to move on. Maybe the heavens are telling me something, and sent me a new angel.

I laughed at her remark. "Well, I guess we can just both say that we're clumsy." I shoved my hands in my track pant pockets as she giggled.

"I guess your right." she smiled, stretching a hand out to me. "I'm Megan by the way. It's nice to meet you." shaking her hand, I felt her pull me softly closer towards her. Her sweet soft eyes were glued into mine.

"Well, I'll see you later?" she asked only inches away from my face. Speechless, I mumbled for words to say. I didn't know if I wanted to see this girl again. No matter how much I wanted to be friends with her, I knew it would lead on to something more, which will rip me and Danny apart for good. And I really didn't want that to happen to us. But for some reason, something was pulling me towards her, telling me that this is a new start, and a new life perhaps. Either way I went…I was in total denial.

I nodded my head with a small smile on my face. She smiled at my answer and started to walk towards the opposite direction. I watched her walk away for a few seconds, checking her out slightly, but having a gut feeling for doing it.

* * *

After a good 2 hours of jogging, I turned around to run back to my house. Passing by the spot I had met Megan, I got a sudden chill; like I just had walked through a ghost..

Stopping at the spot, I looked at it, wondering of anything was there. There was no wind at all today, and no car passed by me at the time…what would it have been? No flashback came to me, no memories, and nothing at all.. But for some odd reason, I had a huge urge to talk to Danielle again. Like that chill rushed through me, telling me something.

Slowly walking up to my door step, I looked over to the houses beside me. Looking to my right, I saw Mrs. Hewit watering her garden; typical. She works on her garden every morning, everyday, at the same time. I smiled at her, and looked over to my left. My eyes widen at the sight. Megan was stepping out of her door way in ripped shorts and a loose, light blue tank top. I leaned against my door, watching her be in a rush. She quickly pulled her bleach, blonde hair into a high, loose ponytail, and ran down her steps to her car. I squinted my eyes, trying to figure out what she was rushing for. But its not like I care for her or anything…

By the tine I could find out, she was already out of her drive way and headed on her way down the narrow road. Taking one by woof of the crisp morning air, I opened my door. Looking around my empty house, I wondered what there was to do at 6:30 in the morning.

I didn't want to call Danielle, because she really needs some space, and I respect that. I could finish that song I started, but I wasn't in the mood that fitted that song. Piano didn't really click to me. Eating would make me feel lazy. Already went for a jog. What else was there to do?

Then it clicked. I could hang out with Hazel! I figured she'd be up at this time. She got that from her mom. Her mom grew up walking up everyday at 5 am just to work on her families farm. I was happy Hazel was like that, because I realllly need a way to kill time.

I grabbed my phone and dialed her number. Fumbling with a spoon on the table, Hazel picked up, perky as ever.

"_Hello_?" I heard the big smile on her face. I smiled and said "Hey Haz, it's Justin."

"_Justin! You should come over! Cause I miss mah besty!" _she chirped.

"That's exactly why I'm calling actually; wanted to know if you had the time to chill."

"_Of course I do. I just finished up cleaning this junk place up for you. When you coming over?"_

"Uhmm," I glanced over to the clock. "Probaly soon. I just have to change and I'll be right over."

"_Great! See you then Biebs" _With that she hung up. I smiled at my best friend; she sure knows how to lighten any mood.

I quickly changed into white skinnies with a purple belt, and a purple zip up hoodie, with a plain white t-shirt under it. Checking to see if my hair was alright in the mirror, I flipped it a few times, trying to hide the sweat from my jog.

Before I knew it, I was already pulling into Hazel's drive way. My heart ached alittle, as a memory came flooding into me. The last time I pulled into her house, it was the day Danielle left me…but the last time I was here, there wasn't another car…

The car was really familiar. I was trying to figure out where I've seen it before. Then it hit me when I imagined Megans hair blowing in the wind while she was driving away…in this exact turqoise convertible sitting next to me.

I quickly turned off the engine to my rover, and hopped out of the black truck. Quickly walking to the door, I knocked in it three times. Looking at the car, I furrowed my eyebrows. There's no _way _Megan knows Hazel. Rather that, or its just a huge coinencidence. My thoughts were interrupted when the door flung open to a smiley Hazel.

I looked back to her and smiled, as I walked into her house. "Hey there." she said as she closed the door behind me. I simply nodded, as I examined the house, looking to see if it was actually Megan here.

"What's up with you?" Hazel laughed. "looks like you've never been in here before." she patted my shoulder as we walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing." I glanced over to her. I clapped my hands and rubbed them together as if I was warming up. "Alright I'm here, whats there to eat! I'm starv-" I cut off my own words, as I saw the fridge close, and there stood Megan, in her ripped shorts, and light blue tank top…just like this morning.

Once she looked over to me and her eyes met mine, the two open cans of cream soda dropped out of her small hands. All we did was look at each other in shock, but the thing is, I wasn't as shocked as her. I was more worried.

Worried about if this is an even bigger sign that it was time to move on from Danielle. And let's just say, I wasn't looking forward to this day.


	10. Not Such a Picture Perfect Girl

**MPOV**

Was I_** ever**_ the luckiest girl this second or what?

The boy I met this morning was standing only a few meters away looking way better then before. I sort of caught my breath alittle as he gazed into my eyes; but I knew it wasn't compationate. It was more of a…overwhelmed expression..Actually, I don't even _think_ it was close to overwhelmed. There's no words to explain how he looked.

He sort of looke like he didn't _want _to see me here…

No matter how hard I tried to look away from him, his features were irresistible. he already lost my gaze, cause Justin started to walk towards the fallen pop cans. I just stood there, watching him croutch down, and pick them up gently.

"What was up with that Megan?" Hazel laughed behind us. "Way to waste perfectly good drinks Meg." she laughed some more, as Justin turned around to her and laughed along; leaving…ya know…me to stand there being dumbstruck.

Snapping out of my state, my muscles soften from the stiff standing, and I answered Hazel, "Oh…umm. Well I just thought it's not an everyday thing to see Justin Bieber walk into your house.." I laughed sarcastically; hoping they wouldn't notice I was lieing. A piece of blonde hair from my bangs fell out of its place. So I swiftly took my nad and put it back its place.

"Megan, for me, it is." Haz laughed some for softly. "Biebs is one of my best friends. Been like this for as long as I can remember." she said proudly, placing an arm around his broad shoulders. Justin glanced over to her, and smiled, flashing amazingly white teeth. For a right odd reason, I wanted to replace Hazel with me in there position, but instead, have him to my self.

I didn't even feel like this this morning; having ever nerve in my body shock through me of jelousy. Justin was the one who was speechless, now I'm the one whos out of words to say once I looked at him. This morning, I actually tried flirting with him, but now I just had to remind myself that if it was easy today, I could do it now. I mean come on, Justin Bieber is with you; you _have _to start flirting with him, right?

I smiled at the two best friends, and went to open one of the cans; frowing as I turned around. "Wait, Meg! Don't open th-!" it was too late.

Being as stupid as I was, I pulled a blonde moment. Pop fizzed all over my hand and the counter, dripping onto the hard floor. "Oh my gosh.." I mumbled to myself, as my face flamed rosey.

To make it worse, Justin and Hazel came glaopping over; Hazel automatically grabbing paper towel, while Justin slid his hand onto the can, brushing his hand against mine. He took the can and slipped the remaining into the silver sink. I squeezed my eyes, in embarresment, hoping no one would notice that I had sticky soda all over my new flip flops, and inbetween my toes…

"Ewww.." I whined. Justin cocked his eyebrows as if he was saying '_Whats your problem?_'. "Umm, I'll be upstairs in the bathroom for a mintue, Kay?" I didn't want to give them time to answer me why I was going up; it was humiliating enough.

I knew I was being over dramatic, but I just hate sticky stuff, especially if its on me. My mom always calls me dramatic…_and _spoiled…_and _braty…and anything else that comes into her mind when I bring home a guy.

The last time I brought a guy over was when I came home from a wicked party during the summer. We both got extremely drunk, and I had just met the guy; didn't even know his name. We were getting bored, so I slurred the words saying to come to my place. Once we were there my mom and dad were asleep thankfully, and I dragged him to my room. I was so drunk I didn't know what was happening. Before I knew it, I was only in my bra, underwear off, while he still had boxers on, and then he automatically started to finger me. Few minutes later, we started getting louder, and that's when my mom walked in on us, while the buddy was eating me out. Now she looks at me the wrong way. All the other times I did something like that, they were never home, so it didn't really bother me; but it bugs my mom like fuck. My dad just goes along with it, not knowing how to react…typical him.

Its been about 2 weeks since I've slept with someone. For some reason, my thoughts clicked away and I thought about having Justin to be the next one.

Skipping up the stairs to the bathroom, I glanced over to the kitchen, to see Justin and Hazel discussing to each other. Most likely talking about me…I hope.

Once I got to the huge bathroom, I looked my self over in the mirror, thinking to myself what I don't have that might not Justin like me. Maybe he wasn't like that? Maybe he doesn't like girls like me. Or maybe! Maybe he's already had a girlfriend like me, and I used to it! Either way, I still wanted him.

All I did was place my flip flops into the sink and filled it with hot water. Walking back down the stairs, I saw Justin making his gorgeous self up them. He flipped his hair and looked up in my direction. I smirked as I walked towards him; finally bringing back the flirty move I wanted to do.

He just stood there. Watching me walk down.

_Perfect._

I stood on one step, while there was only one step separating us. Leaning my elbow onto the wooden railing, hoping clevage would show, I looked him in the eye. Happily I grinned, as I saw Justin's eyes flash down to my chest fast, hoping I wouldn't notice. But I did, because his face blushed.

"Where you off to? Did you miss me?" I asked flirty, biting my bottom lip.

"Just uhm, going to the bathroom." he swallowed as he nodded his head towards the top of the stairs.

I glanced over to the kitchen to see if Hazel was there watching. She wasn't.

_This was going even more perfect. _

"Well, I saw you checking me out today, and I thought," I continued as I got closer to him. He just stood there, sort of in shock. But that's what they're all like before they get to know me. "maybeee…you'd be interested. Because I know for sure that I am." I lifted my hands and put them around his neck. He blinked, his mouth in ajar searching for words.

Taking his collar, I pulled him in softly. I halfed closed my eyes, just to watch if he would follow my actions, but instead he just stood there more, tilted his head down and closed his in shame.

I started to tease him a bit, by going down to the step between us, and placed one of my tanned legs beside his, slowly rubbing it. Getting more into the teasing, I kissed his cheek, down to his flawless jaw bone.

Justin placed his hands on both sides of my shoulders; pulling me back, but not to hard.

"Look Megan. Don't do this to your self. I'm sorry if you were interested in me, but I sort of already have someone on my mind already." he said very stern, not a glimpse of joking around. He half heartdly smiled, and walked past me.

I just made the biggest fool of myself. And he doesn't even like me back now. I heard a door past me open…then it clicked shut. Once I heard that, I slowly made my way back to the kicthen.

Wishing and hoping Justin would realize how much I'd fallen for him sooner or later, I thought about the scars he just left on me, and they wont fade for a while, that's for sure. But one things always for sure; what ever I want, I always find a way to claim it as mine.

* * *

**Heeey guys! sorry for the wait, and sorry its kinda suckkkkyyyyy (more like extremely suckkkyyyyyy) i honeslty have no idea what shouldd go on about this story...pleeeease, if you any ideas, i'd love to hear them, because i really need to find a way to continue this...and i dont think you guys want me to stop it.. ahaha. enojoy guys! once again, check out my page if you are wondering what megan looks like. ^_^**


	11. Revenge

**JPOV**

The little…she's _such_ a…what the fuck? I couldn't believe she tried to pull something off like that! I mean shes very attractive and all. But only a girl who you met once and then she tries to get in your pants. That's pretty pathetic if you asked me. And I was being honest; I really did have someone else in mind. It's not like I meant to hurt her.

Because I don't want to end up hurting Danielle. That's one reason I have to stay away from Megan.

Another reason would be that if I even fell for Megan…_HA, imagine_….she'd probably end up hurting me, by being caught cheating on. She just seems like that type. And honestly, I don't even think Megan is near my type of girl. She seems too high matinence.

Thoughts were knoted up in my mind as I did my business in the bath room. As I zipped up my zipper, and fixed my purple belt, I walked over to the sink. Finishing up washing my hands, I looked my self in the mirror. I sort of looked…miserable.

I still haven't gotten good enough sleep in forever. My eyes had black bags under them, and my eyes looked pretty red, as if I was crying. My hair looked like it hasn't had a good wash since the ice age, or maybe just hasn't had a good shake.

Shaking my hair fiercly, I looked up back to te mirror, and now it lookd normal. Well, more normal than before. It still looked greasy from my run.

Grabbing the door knob, I swung the door open. I couldn't take even one step without getting out, because Megan has dead straight in front of me. I looked at her, while she just looked like she's seen a ghost.

"Oh, did…did you need in here?" I said as I slid away from the opening, letting her get in. Before I could walk down the stairs, I felt a hand grab my arm to hold me back. "Wait, Justin. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She let of her grip as I turned to face her. Loudly huffing, and placed my hand in my pocket, I used the other hand to motion her to go on. She didn't even smile.

"Look Justin, what I did earlier wasn't like me, it…it just hit me, y'know? I never wanted it to be awkward now. And I understand that you have a girlfriend and all…" my heart dropped, so I immediently cut her off. "I…I don't _have_ a girlfriend. I just like someone."

He blue eyes widen in surprise. "Oh. I'm sorry. But yeah, that too. I understand your busy with someone else. But I never meant for it to happen. Can we just be friends? Pretend like none of that ever happened?" for some reason, I couldn't tell my self to believe her words. It felt as if she had this huge lie approaching her. Ever since the words "_wasn't like me_" all I was hearing was lies, lies, and more lies. So for a response all I said was "It's okay." completely ignoring her question about being friends and forgetting what happened. Because I know for a fact, that memory will haunt me till the day I get together with Danille, but I know it will still linger with me, playing with my mind .

I nodded my head slightly, and walked past her to the stair case. I was about half way down when I finally heard her footsteps follow mine.

I saw Hazel in the kitchen again, and made my way towards her. She smiled when she saw me, and I smiled back, trying to forget about the conversation I just had.

Megan was on the other side of the counter, looking the same as she did upstairs. Hazel analyzed her, and tilter her head side ways. "You doing alright Meg? You don't look to well." Megans head shot up from place.

"Oh, I'm fine." I saw her quickly glance in my direction, but thankfully Haz didn't see it.

"Hey Haz, wanna go outside? You too Megan?" I asked. I really wanted to do something, to get my mind off things.

"Sure!" they both replied at the same time. They started to giggle in high pictched voices. "Megan and I are going to go upstairs to my room for a second. We'll be down in about 5 minutes. But you can go out to the backyard now if you want." Hazel said to me.

"Sure, I'll wait for you guys outside then." I said to the two girls.

I walked through the kitchen to the glass doors behind the casual eating area. I opened one and it squeaked. _Hazel might want to get that checked out,_I thought to myself. I closed the door and it squeaked again. I was walking around the pool to the lounge chairs there when I saw a big watergun. _Hey, I have an idea._ I picked up the watergun with a smirk and ran to the side of the house hoping that the girls would take longer than they said they would so I would have enough time to fill it up. I turned on the hose and started filling up the watergun. Once it was filled up I turned off the hose and started pumpinng the hand pump. About one minute later I heard the door squeak and then I heard Hazel and Megan talking.

"So do you want to watch a movie later?" I heard Hazel ask Megan.

"Ooooooo, yeah. Do you have 'Remember Me' on DVD?" Megan asked

"Better, I have it on Blu-Ray." Hazel said looking around. "Where's Justin? I thought he said he was going to meet us out here."

I peeked around the corner of the house. _Perfect, _thier backs were turned to me.

I jumped out from behind the house."I DID!" I yelled and started spraying started shrieking and laughing at the same time. Hazel tried to hide behind Megan but it didn't work I still got both of them soaking turned to each other and started whispering. I still kept spraying them.

"Okay, we surrender Justin!" They said laughing. I didn't get what was so funny but I went along with it.

"HAHA! Now you two are all wet! My plan _worked_!" I said.

I went and sat down on a lounge chair. Hazel and Megan decided to go swimming since they were already wet.

"EWWWWWW! What **is** that?" Megan cried out all of a sudden.

Hazel and Megan were both leaning over the deep end of the pool looking at something in the curiousity got the best of me and I went over to see what it was.

"What is it?" I asked them as I was walking over to the pool.

"Some kind of giant bug" Hazel said with disgust in her voice.

I leaned over the pool trying to find it."Where is it? I don't see any bug." I said to them still leaning over the pool squinting my eyes.

All of a sudden I felt two hands on my back. The hands pushed me and I fell forward into the pool. _NICE_ I thought to myself. When I resurfaced Hazel and Megan were laughing so hard they were crying. They gave each other a high five then proceeded to point and laugh at me.

"Oh, yeah, it's just soooo funy isn't it." I said shaking my hair back into place.

"Yeah it is." they said through their laughter.

"Well so is this!" I said as I grabbed their ankles and pulled them into the pool. Pretty soon we were all laughing in the pool.

While we were laughing I felt someone tap my right leg with thier foot. I looked to my right and saw Megan grinning at me. She wanted to play undewater footsie with me. _No way!_ I thought to myslef. I ducked under the water and swam to the shallow end. There was a volleyball net set up dividing the shallow end in two.

"Anyone up for a game of pool volleyball?' I asked the girls. "You two against me."

"Your on!" Hazel said looking at Megan with a grin on her face.

The girls looked like they were ready for a challenge, and that was exactly what I was going to give them.

We decided first team to 50 points won. My team was the 'Water Ninga' and thier team was the 'Water Warriors"

After about 45 minutes of playing I won. They didn't do so well because they were to busy laughing most of the time.

Hazel and Megan went inside while I stayed in the pool. A few Minutes later they came back out, Hazel holding two bowls and Megan holding went and they each chose a lounge chair to sit on.

"Hey Justin, you better get out of the pool if you want your Chocolate Chip ice cream!" Hazel called out to me.

"Don't taunt me with that!" I said as I got out of the pool.

I grabbed my ice cream and sat down on the chair next to Hazel. I looked over at Megan and she looked hurt. I didn't want to hurt her feelings but I already told her I wasn't interested. She acts all snobby like she's better than everyone else, and I really don't like that. We finished eating our ice cream and went inside.

"So what are we doing now?" I asked.

"Makeovers!" They yelled.

_Hell no… They better not be talking about me._ I thought. They raced upstairs and came back down each holding a gigantic makup bag.

"That better not be for me!" I said to the two girls.

They just smiled at each other than got out some make-up. They walked slowly towards me smiling evily.

"Hazel, you know I like the natural no make-up look. Come on don't do this to me!" I said pleading.

Megan burst out laughing and backed up.

"Sorry Hazel, I can't help it. Look at his face! I just ruined it but that's so funny."

"Ruined _what_?" I asked confused.

"Well Megan and I had to get you back after you pulled us into the pool." Hazel said.

"Okaaaaayyy then. But seriously you aren't gunna do that to me are you?" I asked them.

"NO WAY AM I LETTING _MY _MAKE-UP TOUCH _YOUR_ FACE!" Hazel yelled kidding around.

We all laughed then Megan and Hazel sat down at the island stools to start their makeovers.

"Hey can I watch TV?" I asked

"Yeah, sure. You know how to set everything up right?" Haz asked.

"Yep." I replied as I turned on my heel to the living room direction. Today was a good day actually. It really kept my mind off of Danielle. And maybe thats a good thing?

I went to the living room and sat down on the big beige couch. I always loved Hazel's couch, it was so comfy and it felt like I could stay on it all day. Well I wouldn't be able to stay still that long. I grabbed the remote and started going through the channels, trying to find a hockey game. I found a game with my favorite team, the Toronto Maple Leafs. The score was 4-2 for the Leafs when I heard someone scream. It wasn't an excited scream; it was a bloodcurling scream.

* * *

**_HUUUUUUUGEEEE PROOOPPPSS TO CHRISTINEHASBIEBERFEVER!_**

**She helped me out SOOOO MUCH FOR THIS! She told me i didnt have to credit her, buti knew it didnt feel right! Thank you soo much girl! Without her, this chapter wouldnt be so amazing! So please enjoy, and leave reviews, i want to know what you think of her work! ANNDDD update on my page! Changed alllll of the charater pictures. i found a decent picture for Hazel, and all of the other people. so please check that out tooo! it will help alot for the story!**


	12. Movie Moment Anger

**JPOV**

My heart started pounding so hard; my blood was rising fast, which made my ears burn before me. I bolted out of my seat so fast, because I was so scared if one of them had hurt them selves badly.

I was shaking, scared to find blood on the floor, or even worse, a body on the floor. Sharply turning the corner into the kitchen, I examined the scenery.

No blood. No tears. No _call-911 _moments.

Just a mortified Megan. "What happened?" I said worried.

Her back was towards me, and she was hunched over a bit. Slowly turning around, I swore I could have punched her. She made me scared out of my life from her scream, and she's screaming about her make-up…

A huge black line was along the side of her face. No damage done at all, just Megan being a huge drama queen.

"What the hell Meg? You scared the shit outta me!" Hazel hollered. _Yeah really, way to make a scene…._My face turned red in frustration. _And now she wants me to still go for her? In. her. Dreams. _

I don't care that I was being harsh, it was the ugly truth. I don't think I could see myself with a girl like her; too bitchy, too clingy, too showy, to…too _Megan_ like. I mean yeah, she's a beautiful lady and can be sweet at times, but I don't even think I could handle a relationship this soon. Besides, Danielle still has my heart with her..

Megan looked at me as if I did something wrong. I kind of got confused for a minute. She really thinks I have something to do with her mess?

"Megan, don't ever do that again, okay? You really had me worried about you two for a minute…it's not even a big deal anyway." I said sternly. She just kept looking at me.

"Yes, yes it is a big deal Justin. I messed up my make-up right in front of _the _Justin Bieber. I wanted my make-up to look good for you, but I see you don't even care." I rolled my eyes as she said '_the _Justin Bieber'. I hate it. I hate this, I hate _her_. Sure; hates a huge word, but words can not describe the way Megan irritates me.

"Will you STOP using me because I'm a celebrity! I'm sick and tired of it alright? Just because I'm here wouldn't make it any different. You'd probably still flip out about it. So stop with this shit. It's worthless, and for the billionth time, I. don't. want. You! Got it?"Megan looked like she was on the edge of balling her eyes out. I don't blame her. I bitched at her. And she was about to cry from the feeling of just getting a bitch slap. I kind of regretting going all out on her like that. She titled her head away, and wiped the falling tear so no one could see it. I sighed heavily in disappointment at myself. "I'm…I'm sorry Justin. I never meant for you to get so mad. Can't a girl have a little crush?" She said with her head titled down still; fidgeting with the mascara in her hands.

There was silence in the room, as Hazel kept wiping her head at each of us, trying to figure out what to say. I shook my head as well.

"Haz, um. I have to do something, so you guys just do…whatever." I said as I started to walk out of the kitchen. "Oh, um, sure thing Justin." Hazel said. But I was already out of the room, and out of sight. I ran up the stairs, skipping two at a time, and made my way to Hazel's room.

There was something I really needed to do, which was write a letter to Danielle, I didn't want to call at the moment, and I really had to let it out. I didn't want to talk to Haz about it, because it wouldn't feel the same. Even though I would tell someone, it doesn't make a difference, because Danielle doesn't know about it. So I grabbed a piece of loose leaf from her desk, and a blue pen.

Taking a seat at her wooden desk, in her purple walled room, I flicked on the table lamp and stared blankly at the empty piece of paper. Words flooded my mind, but the problem was I didn't know what order to put it in.

Getting ideas, I jotted them down, starting the whole letter with '_Dear Danielle_'.

About 10 minutes later, I finished up the letter, and placed it in my back pocket for later to mail away. Racing down the stairs, I found Megan and Hazel still in the kitchen but now they were huddled around the microwave talking away. Megan still had a droopy frown on her face.

Once the heard my footsteps nearing, their heads spun in my direction. I half smiled at them, and flipped my hair. "Look girls, um, I have some business to do, so if you don't mind, I have to go.." I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

They stared at me for a few seconds, then Hazel spoke up. "But we were thinking about having a movie night, do you want to join or is it that important?" I had to think for a minute. I've been centering my world around Danielle for the longest time since the break-up; I can never get my mind off of her, she's all I think about, I don't let people in as easily. Maybe I really needed a break. And its not like I had to send the letter right away. Tomorrow I was free, so why not do it tomorrow Justin?

Looking at the girls, they waited for a response. I shrugged my shoulders in defeat, and slapped my hands on the sides on my legs. "What are we watching?" I huffed.

Hazel had a huge smile on her face and ran towards me. She flung her arms around my waist into an **extremely **tight hug. She swung me from side to side in satisfaction which made me smile. Hazel was always the type to get really excited over the littlest things. But that's one of the many reasons why she's my best friend. "OH, and were watching _Remember Me!" _she said as she released her grip on me. I remembered their conversation before I drenched them with water.

"Oh great. I have to watch the Twilight buddy…." I said happily with a huge cup of sarcasm as if I was a little fan girl. Hazel softly punched my arm, and laughed.

Megan got the popcorn out of the microwave, piling it in a huge bowl that already had a bag of popcorn in it. She sprinkled white cheddar flavoring on top of all of the popcorn, and we made our way to the living room.

I took a seat on the edge of the couch next to the arm rest so I could fall asleep during this while they bawl their eyes out.. Hazel sat in the arm chair, while Megan got curled up in the other arm chair. So that left me with the whole couch to myself. I kicked out my legs, and placed my arms behind my head. Hazel laughed at me, as she got up to put the DVD in the player.

Megan looked over to me, which automatically made me look over to her. She smiled at me, and I tried to smile back at her. I nodded my head as well, and she turned back to the TV screen.

I prayed to God, that for the rest of the night she wouldn't pull a flirt on me. I cant believe she still hasn't gotten the clue that I don't like her like that…it actually bugged me.

So we were about, and hour into the movie and Hazel fell asleep. Seems like she hasn't gotten any sleep lately. She really deserved it.

Megan was still on the other arm chair, but I could feel her eyes burn through me. I glanced over at her, and her head was fully turned to me as if she was going to say something. I closed my eyes, hoping she would get the fact that I didn't want to hear it.

Instead, a few seconds later, I reopened my eyes, to find Megan standing right above me. I cocked my eye brows. "Can I help you?" I said as I sat up, giving her a seat to have. As she took a seat, she huffed loudly. "What's wrong?" I asked, hopefully showing serenity in my voice, making it sound like I actually care.

"Look Justin. Why don't you like me?" she asked straight out; looking at me directly in the eye.

I was startled at first, with no response. But then reasons flooded my head. _Because you're a slut, a diva, a suck up, a flirt, a player, and soooooo many more things if you want me to continue? _But all the came out was, "Umm, well, I like you and all. But I don't consider you one of my…friends yet." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "That's not what I mean! I mean _like_ like me. Your making it so hard for me."

I ignored her question and went straight to the other part. "How am I making it difficult.." I whispered/yelled, hoping Hazel couldn't her us. "You're the one making it hard for me! You think that making yourself look good is a way to win me over. If you haven't realized it; I doesn't work on me!" I told her, fury building up.

"Because I like you Justin! Clearly it's the only way to get at you."

"But it's not! Your just making it look like that. Why are you doing this to your self anyway. Haven't you realized that I'm in love with a different girl?"

She laughed softly. "Well, clearly she doesn't love you if she left you, so why are you still hanging on to her?"

"Even if I am hanging on a string, I'll still fight to keep my self up, and I know that she will too. Simple as that." I said softly; my anger breaking apart at the talk of Danielle.

"You should love me Justin!" With that, she threw herself around me and tackled me down the couch. She smashed her lips to mine in seconds, as my eyes widen so wide, I thought they'd pop out of my sockets.

She tried to get more into the kiss, but not for one second did I kiss back. I tried pushing her off, and successfully I did. But instead, she took me with her as I lifted her. Now she was between my legs. Trying to pull away from her forceful kiss, I heard a gasp in the background. And it wasn't the movie.

Both our heads spun to see Hazel sitting up straight, looking at us as if she just saw a ghost for the first time. Horrified.

I groaned at this mess, and shoved Megan off of me so hard, you would have thought I flew her across the room. Almost walking out of the living room I spun around in anger.

"See…this is why I don't want you Megan!" I hollered so load. "You don't get the fact that you don't get everything you want! Sure you have to fight for it, but get the point that I'm not falling for you, for fuck sakes!" as I finished yelling that, I stomped up the stairs to Hazels room to wash away my frustration. Slamming the door closed shut, I groaned loudly.

Taking a seat on her fluffy bed, I placed my head in the palms of my hands. "Why does this have to happen to me? Why can't I just be with you here now Dan…" A tear fell down my cheek. I couldn't stand the feeling right now. I missed Danielle way to much to handle

Finally getting my self together, I turned on the TV, hoping something would pop out to my attention.

* * *

**YOU KNOW WHATS A PISS OFF? I'm all of a suddenly NOT getting emails from FanFiction. Like I can't see who favorited the video or even me as the author, or i can't see if i've gotten any Reviews or ANY new chapters for ANY of the stories im reading...is this happening to anyone else? If you know the problem, PLEAASEE tell me how to fix it. I really miss seeing who added my stories. And if no one knows, i have put up a poll for the next sequal of Loves Reply, and if anyone is reading it, you would want a sequal to come. So please go to my page and vote. I need all of the votes i can get. THANKS GUYYS! hearttttt :) Love you guys. please review!**

**The more reviews the sooner the next chapter comes!**


	13. Singing Surprises

**DPOV**

So it was true. I started to cut my self awhile ago. But the thing is I didn't know what to do with my self when it happened. I couldn't scream, I couldn't cry anymore. So I thought it'd take away the pain I was feeling at the moment. And trust me, the heart break hurt way more over the pain of the cuts.

But now I know that I am NEVER doing it again. Its way to painful.

So now my mind is jumbled up. I was thinking, why am _I _hurting myself when _I _was the one who ruined it…That was just something I couldn't get straight. I just miss Justin way too much I guess…

Jesse and Essence want to get me out of my apartment, because I was spending the last few days there by myself. They don't trust me too much anymore anyway; thinking when I stay home by myself that they suppose I'm planning on cutting myself…that's actually really sad.

But I want to prove to them that I wont do that to myself over Justin. So we decided to go to the mall, and just hang out like we used to years ago. Cleaning myself up for the day, I threw on some white shorts, and a red t-shirt. I didn't really bother with my hair, so I threw it in a messy yet neat loose bun. Leaving my bangs sweep to the side, I never put on make-up either, just a little foundation.

I went to open the patio door of the view of the ocean, as the California air flooded through me. Taking a big breath of air in, I spun around to answer the knocking door.

Swinging it open, it was Jesse and Essence. They looked gorgeous. Better then me. They both had ripped daisy dukes on, and Jesse had a orange shirt on while Essence had a green tank on.

We hugged, as I let them inside.

"Girl, you wait till we get to the mall. There's a HUGE surprise just waiting for you." Essence said with a smirk. Jesse did the same. They were up to something..

"What? What's happening there?" I asked in confusion. "I mean, there usually isn't anything exciting happening there unless there's like…a celebrity there…" My eyes widen. "You guys… is?-"

"NO! We wouldn't think of that. But don't worry, he isn't there." Jesse said as I sighed in relief.

"Then what _is_ there?" I asked again.

"Ohhhh, you'll see Dan. And you'll love it." Essence said with a smile. Whatever they have planned seems a little weird, but it's making them happy, so it should make _me_ happy…right?

So I went along with the plan. We all took Essence's car to the mall. Jesse let me take shot gun. I blasted the radio as _Dynamite_ by Taio Cruz came on. We all sung out loud, and danced in the car as he ignored the hater looks from the other cars.

Once the song finished, we were already in the parking lot and found the closest spot to the front doors. Unbuckling myself, Jesse and Essence were already out of the car. I sighed to myself. "This better be good." I mumbled as I stepped out of the car.

The girls had huge smiles on their pretty faces, as I stepped out. I smiled back, as we linked arms walking into the overly crowed mall. My eyes searched the crowed to see what was happening.

"So, I'm guessing this is what was so exciting for you to bring me to the mall?" I said to them on either side of my linked arms. "Wellllllllll, kinda sort of." Jesse started. "But it only gets **better **from here, girl!" She said with a smile.

We did a little shopping at Hollister, Pac Sun, A&F, and Victoria's Secret, until they dragged me to a shop to get a cinnabun. As they ordered, I went back to looking at the crowd. I was so confused at the sight.

"What really is happening here guys? I mean, what's that reason you brought me here for"

They both took a bite of their treat, and looked to me. I stared them down waiting for a response. Once Essence swallowed, she spread her arms out wide. "The SOLC!"

I stared at them blankly.

"The what now?" I said.

Jesse laughed at my response. "The Sing-Out-Loud Contest. It's a contest that the mall has once a year for random people to go on stage and sing their heart out for the prize!"

I didn't say anything; I still didn't get what they meant. It's not like they brought me here to sing in front of people.

"The prize is $10,000!" Essence sung to brighten my mood. I snapped out of my dream at the words of the money.

"So what do you guys mean, you want me to sing in front of people for money? Not happening. I can't sing."

"Of course you can Dan! Ever since you dated Justin, you said that you've been getting vocal lessons from him. He taught you your talent. Now it's time to let it free!" Jesse said excitedly; but I wasn't too sure about it. I know I was getting taught by Justin, and honestly, I thought my voice was pretty decent. But I can't handle big crowds.

"Guys, that's really sweet of you to bring me here, but you know I suck when I'm under pressure." I sighed as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well…I'm not _trying_ to bring you more under pressure…b_uuuuu_t…." Essence started.

"What is it Ess…?"

"…this is broadcasted…acrossallnorthamerica..."

My heart started to pound like ten men….

"W-what?"

Jesse sighed, "She said this is broadcasted across North America; US and Canada, and I think a bit of Mexico."

I felt like fainting at that second. Now I knew I wouldn't be able to do this. That's way to many people for my likings.

"Guuuuys!" I whined. They laughed.

"We know you can do this, you're a pro at singing!" Essence cheered me up.

"Thanks guys. But I don't even know what song I'm going to sing? I'm not even prepared." With that, Jesse whipped out a piece of paper from her back pocket. She unfolded it, and handed it to me with a smile.

"We were prepared for you girl." I took it from her with a smile, and looked down to read it.

It was a perfect song. The one I've been listening to for the past week. I smiled at the choice, as my eyes filled with warm tears. I hugged the girls in both of my arms. "You guys are the best." I whispered in between there heads. They gained my embrace back.

We pulled apart with big smiles. We all had tears falling down our cheeks. Starting to laugh at each other, we wiped away the tears.

Being interrupted, a man our age came up to us with a clip board. "Hello ladies. Are any of you interested on joining the contest this year?" he asked with a smile on his face. His name tag said _Dylan Walker. _Looking back at his face, I smiled.

"Well…Uhmm, I am." I shyly raised my hand. Essence and Jesse cheered in excitement.

"Alright! Just come with me." He smiled sweetly, showing his sparkly whites.

I followed him through the crowd, to the front of the stage. I heard a lot of whispers as I passed. A lot of them were involving Justin and the break-up. Ignoring them, I faced Dylan.

"So, my name is Dylan and I'm the assistant for this contest. Before you perform, I'm going to need you to fill out this form for information if we have a winner." He smiled again. I nodded in approval as he handed me the clipboard.

I filled out my full name, my address, sex, experience with vocals, song choice, and a bunch of other weird stuff. Once I finished, I handed Dylan back the clipboard, and he scanned the page.

"Danielle? Cool. Well, sorry for the mix up, but your not aloud to put false information."

"What? I didn't put anything fake here?" I leaned over the clipboard with him, as I watched him drag his finger along the paper. He automatically pointed to it.

_**Vocal Experiences**__**: **__Justin Bieber taught me. _

"That's not fake? He was my boyfriend for 4 years." his faced spun to mine.

"That's you?" he asked shocked.

I nodded slowly.

"Wow, your way more beautiful in real life then in the magazines." He laughed. I smiled at his complement. "Why thank you." I blushed slightly. He noticed because he laughed softly again.

"Well, I guess your pretty amazing at singing if you got lessons from him."

"Eh, he said I am. But I'm not too confident with myself."

"You should be! I can't wait to here you sing. Break a leg, and I hope you win." he smiled again. His hair was amazing; dark brown, and a little shaggy, but really shiny. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown, and glistening like a sun. And finally his smile…well, I could look at it for days..

"Th-Thanks Dylan." I smiled at him. We stared at each other for a few seconds. Then I nodded and stumbled off.

Jesse and Essence were still standing there watching in approval. "OUUUU, someone's got a crush on Danny!" Essence cheered. "Shut up guys." I laughed as I turned around to see Dylan talking to a person about the contest. He smiled at her and turned his head, which met my eye gazing. He smiled at me.

I smiled back and looked back to the girls who were wide eyed. "What?"

"What do you think Justin would think about this?" Jesse said right off the bat.

"What do you mean?" I said as I walked away from them with a smirk. I really didn't want to answer it, because I knew that they knew what I was going to say; he would hate it…

* * *

**I know I usually wait a week or two before I update, but I had this done right after I finished chapter 13 ^_^ . I reaallllyyy wannted to put it up! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far; and in your review, leave a comment on what you think the song Danielle will sing ;) I wanna see if anybody will guess it right! Thanks guys! Please leave reviews! :D**

**and if you want to know who Dylan is, go to my page to find his picture under all of the characters looks. :) It may help you. R&R!**


	14. Please Stay

**DPOV**

Wow.

I couldn't believe I was actually doing this.

I was two people away from being on stage…on national television…about to sing my heart out for money…

This was going to be my first time singing in front of an actual crowd, aside from all the times I sung in front of Justin. Would people like my voice? Would I get boo'd off stage? Did I even have a chance at this?

Listening to the girl on stage now who was singing _My Heart Will Go On_ by Celion Dion, chyeah, I can kiss the $10,000 goodbye… she was amazing.

But there were quite a few people who I think just did this for the attention or for shits and giggles. They didn't care that they sucked, they just wanted to be expressed. Because they would dance around the stage as if it was there last day to live; the crowd sure had a laugh about it, but in the end they would get a standing ovation, which gave me hope.

Maybe it doesn't matter if I do good or not, maybe all that matters is the fact of having fun and showing the world your not afraid.

I smiled softly to myself and continued to listen to the blonde girl on stage.

When she finished with an outstanding ending, they whole crowd went wild, I cheered along myself for her.

"Woowzers!" Dylan started on stage. "Give Ashley a hand for her amazing performances! But don't get your votes started now, I'm sure we have many more amazing performances to come." with that, he glanced my way and smiled. I smiled back at him and shook me head slightly.

"Okay! Next…we have The Only Exception by Paramore. So give a hand for Miranda Skye!" He glided his hands in the direction of the girl in front of me, while her sandals scampered the stairs. She waved a hand and grabbed the microphone preparing for the song. A soft melody started playing and she took a deep breath.

I shifted my weight to my right foot, and crossed my arms for support. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, Dylan was standing there with a smile on his face.

"I just wanted to say…again…" he chuckled. "good luck, and have fun. I'm sure you'll do great." he smiled again. I smiled back and nodded my head.

"Thanks, Dylan. I'm a little nervous but I'm sure I'll do fine." I laughed softly.

He nodded and patted my shoulder. With that he walked off.

I turned back to the red head on stage singing her heart out.

**JPOV**

Wow.

I couldn't believe there was nothing on TV.

Well, it was 1 am.

So I just kept flicking through the channels for the last half hour. Over and over…and over again…

FINALLY…something caught my tired eyes…it was a girl singing on stage. She had red hair with blue ripped shorts and this floral colored tank top. She had a pretty decent voice; singing along with Paramore.

I saw there was a ton of people there, what appeared to look like a mall. People were clapping along, swaying to the music, or just squeezing by to go shopping. I wonder what this even was?

Then a little icon appeared in the corner of the screen, saying "The Sing-Out-Loud Contest" with a little palm tree included. Oh, so a singing contest, cool. I always loved hearing new voices.

The girl ended and did a little bow and waved. Her hair flipped as she turned to walk off stage, and then a brown haired guy walked on stage with a microphone in hand.

"Give it up for Miranda!" He said pointing to the girl. "It's time to take a break but don't change that channel! When we come back, we'll have some new faces in this competition!" Suddenly the camera started to move towards the crowd.

But the thing that caught my eye, was a girl standing in a red shirt, and white shorts, standing right next to the stage. The guy went to her and whispered something in her ear, which made her turn around.

I swear I felt my heart drop out of my heart.

There she was.

Smiling and waving at the camera cautiously. I smiled as if that smile was directly for me and me only.

Then the screen went black, and a golfing commercial came on.

I sat still for the longest time, waiting for the commercials to end and go straight to the contest. She was going to sing, and I could finally hear her sweet voice again. I felt my heart ache just thinking about her being all the way down in California. I missed her…way to much.

Finally the show came back on, and I suddenly jumped in excitement. It showed the guy standing center stage with the microphone. He had a smile and quickly glanced over to Danielle, who looked as nervous as fuck.

"And were back with more amazing talents! So far you've heard heart warming, spine chilling, and plain cat screeching performances, so here's another one to add to the collection! Welcome to the stage, Danielle Knox!" He walked off stage with Danielle shyly walking on stage. Her heard was down the whole time she walked on.

Once she made it to the microphone stand and gripped it tightly, while lifting her head to the camera. She looked at it for a while before taking a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Her mouth opened, ready to sing.

"This song, I'd like to dedicate to someone…someone close to my heart. And sometimes, I ask myself…if I could have stayed…" she bowed her head, as my heart ached even more. Was she talking about me?

"_Well it's good to hear your voice, _  
_I hope your doing fine, _  
_And if you ever wonder, _  
_I'm lonely here tonight_."

She kept her head low, not daring to look into the camera lens.

"_I'm lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by,_  
_And if I could have just one wish_  
_I'd have you by my side.." _

Her delicate voice filled my ears, as she shook her head as if she really meant it, and looked up slightly.

"_Ohhh ohh._  
_I miss you._  
_Ohhh ohh._  
_I need you_"

She finally looked into the camera as her eye brows tilted sadly. Her grip was still hard on the microphone and she looked like she gain confidence because she closed her eyes and rocked her neck back.

"_And I love you more than I did before_  
_And if today I don't see your face, _  
_Nothings changed. _  
_No one can take your place, _  
_It gets harder every day._  
_Say you love me more than you did before, and I'm sorry it's this way. _  
_But I'm coming home I'll be comin' home. _  
_And if you ask me I will stay. _  
_I will stay_."

The whole time she looked into the camera meaningfully as if she was looking straight into my eyes. Tears started to well in my eyes as she sung more.

"_Well I try to live without you_  
_But tears fall from my eyes _  
_I'm alone and I feel empty _  
_God, I'm torn apart inside_  
_I look up at the stars _  
_Hoping you're doing the same_  
_And somehow I feel closer _  
_And I can hear you say _  
_Ohhh, ohh, _  
_I miss you,_  
_Ohhh ohh, _  
_I need you_."

She put so much power into her voice it was amazing, but I could feel her pain lingering inside of me as she sung.

"_I love you more than I did before_  
_And if today I don't see your face, _  
_Nothings changed. _  
_No one can take your place, _  
_It gets harder ever day._  
_Say you love me more than you did before, and I'm sorry it's this way. _  
_But I'm coming home I'll be comin' home. _  
_And if you ask me I will stay. _  
_I will stay_."

Her eyes were rather in the camera or looking up, she didn't dare look at the people around her; because I knew she had tears in her eyes the same way I did. One trickled down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away.

"_Always stay, I never wanna loose you, _  
_And if I had to I would choose you, _  
_So stay, please always stay,_  
_You're the one that I hold onto, _  
_Cause my heart would stop without you_-.."

She stared straight into the camera, my gaze never broke hers. Then she started to softly sing, as if she was whispering yet talking, close to not singing.

"_I love you more than I did before_  
_And if today I don't see your face, _  
_Nothings changed. _  
_No one can take your place, _  
_It gets harder every day_.

_Say you love me more than you did before, and I'm sorry it's this way. _  
_But I'm coming home, I'll be comin' home. _  
_And if you ask me I will stay. _  
_I will stay,_  
_I'll always stay,_  
_And I love you more than I did before_  
_And I'm sorry that it's this way, _  
_But I'm coming home, I'll be comin' home. _  
_And if you ask me I will stay. _  
_I will stay,_  
_I will stay_-."

A tear shed down her tanned cheeks. She smiled shyly to the camera and blew a small kiss. I reached out my hand aimlessly and caught it, and placed my fist to my heart.

She walked off stage, but before she could, that guy stopped her and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and said something while nodding her head. She gave one last look to the camera, and smiled softly again, and walked off.

"Well what about that! Give it up for Danielle singing _Stay_ by Miley Cyrus!" the brown haired guy said.

I stared at where Danielle was walking, and I saw two other people walk fast through the crowd, almost as if to catch up to her, but Danielle just kept walking off, and lifted a hand to her face. With that, I could no longer see her on the screen..

"Will you _really_ stay this time Danny?…" I whispered to myself.

* * *

_HOLYYYYY! IVE HAD SUCH WRITERS BLOCKKK! IM SOOO SORRY GUYSSS! D: But now I can show you what song she sings ^.^ I'm on vacation in Myrtle Beach, and last week i was in Tennesse so that most of the reasons I've had writers block. Lololol. _

_Just so most of you should now, i'm now posting my stories on justinbieberfanction (dot) com because of that stupid person going around reporting Justin Bieber stories, so please go check that out to. I'm melibruxo , same as this if you want to find me. _

_My sequal for Loves Reply should be coming soon. Like VEERRY soon, so please stay tuned for that :3 Thanks guys! Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
